


【锤基鹰】无妄之福

by naodongda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 炖肉 没炖完





	【锤基鹰】无妄之福

1  
一开始克林特以为自己不喜欢托尔这种型。  
哦，没错，鹰眼对性别并不挑剔，但是他一贯喜欢身材跟自己接近的型。不，这不是变相迎合他的身高。克林特只是很喜欢在做爱中接吻。一边操一边吻。他喜欢掌控某些事物，就像操纵他的箭。而这种体型比他大上一圈不止的男人，往往在床上跟他不怎么合拍。

好吧，克林特承认身高或多或少算是个致命点。  
再加上托尔还有个讨人厌的弟弟。虽然克林特被控制期间的记忆有些模糊，但是他很肯定那不是什么欢乐时光。

可是，他想错了。完全预料不到。  
当金发神祇用力大出奇的手握住他的腰，挥动起锤子，把他从地面带起。克林特全身被一种奇特地战栗感击中了。他们到达楼顶后，托尔留下一个闪亮的笑容就飞进空中的战局，而克林特巴顿延迟了一秒才反应过来。  
操，他还在战斗中。搭箭，拉弓，松手，战栗。  
天，那种挥之不去感觉一直持续到战斗结束，持续到他回到房间，走进浴室，在冲刷淤泥和血迹时，回想着托尔握住他的力量狠狠撸了一发。  
完蛋了，他没救了。

作为一名优秀的神盾特工，复仇者的一员，克林特有着过人的自制力。可惜他无法把这种自制力运用到控制梦的内容里去。他被操翻了，托尔用那双有力的大手禁锢了他的腰，把他钉在几乎要贯穿他身体的阴茎上，用神的力量在操他。好吧，那只是个比喻，但克林特无法想出更多词汇来形容这场美妙的体验。  
他是习惯掌控别人的那个，但是在梦里，他毫无抵抗之力，完全臣服在雷神的力量之下。最可怕的是克林特并不反感，甚至沉溺其中。  
一定是最近战斗太多许久找不到机会释放的原因。他想。

此后一个星期，克林特都在回避托尔。  
因为只要那具炫耀肌肉的身体在眼前晃悠，他就忍不住想起压在身上的重量，喷在耳边的气息，探索的手指……太罪恶了。真的，把托尔当做意淫对象，就好比设想科尔森对着弗瑞的眼罩做了什么。  
而幸运的是，要躲开这个总是笑声爽朗的外星神十分容易。不去公共区用餐，远离冰箱和格斗训练室，剩下的，听见大动静转身开溜就行。

娜塔莎是第一个发现的，但什么都没说，只是露出那种让人觉得背后凉风嗖嗖的神秘笑容。让克林特猜不准她究竟想到了什么。但就算她是间谍女王，也无法偷窥一个人的梦境，对吧？

然后是斯蒂夫。这挺意外。  
克林特对斯蒂夫持有敬意，但也一直觉得这个跨越时代的男人多少有点神经迟钝。却没想到如此敏感。恩，也许是在团队合作方面敏感过度吧。

“鹰眼，你为什么最近一直躲着雷神？”用的是美国队长语气。那就不太好拒绝回答了。  
“是吗，我有躲着他吗？我自己都没注意。”  
“克林特……”斯蒂夫抿了抿嘴，眉头纠在一起。弓箭手几乎能看到星条旗制服男脑子里有两个小人儿在互博。最后，多管闲事小人儿胜出了。  
“我真的很抱歉，克林特，我……我们到现在才知道洛基对你做过什么……不过你还是要明白，托尔在整件事里是无辜的。”什么情况？克林特眨了眨眼睛。  
干巴巴的说，“洛基没对我做什么，我没有理由为他躲着托尔。”  
美国队长用一种怜悯和了然的目光看着他，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，我知道这种事情一时半会很难释怀，我在兵营里也见过类似案例。”  
克林特瞬间明白了斯蒂夫在暗示什么，他急忙反握住队长的手，解释说，“真的队长，你别误会，你要相信我，什么事情都没发生过。”  
斯蒂夫回给他一个鼓励的微笑，“没关系，等你到了‘接受’这一步，想找人谈谈这事，我随时在你身边。”队长抽回手再次拍了拍他的肩膀，“托尔一直很内疚。你们也许应该谈谈。”

克林特脑子嗡嗡地响了一阵。  
等等，这是说他现在多了一个性侵受害者身份？  
托尔一直以为他被洛基强上过？？  
跟他的春梦相比，这他妈的才是意淫过度吧！

 

2  
“托尔！”  
克林特狠狠拍打着雷神的房门。谣言必须扼杀在摇篮中，但愿这个金发大个子只跟队长一个人说过他的“内疚”。  
“谁？”  
门刚打开了一条缝，克林特就闯了进去。  
往屋里走了几步，听到关门声和随后而至的脚步声，他转过身，准备严肃地跟托尔谈谈关于不要在团队内传播某些不靠——  
“你裸着……”  
准备好的话全部被眼前几乎闪着荣光的裸体击碎了。弓箭手无法控制吞咽了一口，努力把视线固定在雷神脖子以上的部分。  
“是的，我正准备睡觉。”托尔似乎完全不觉得赤身站在同伴面前有什么问题。  
“你裸睡？”话题有点歪了。他过来并不是想问这件事。  
“难道地球人睡觉还穿衣服吗？”  
好吧，看来是风俗习惯。说起来，洛基睡觉的时候……克林特浑身僵硬了一下，他为什么要去想那个该死的混蛋睡觉时候穿不穿衣服。不过，奇怪的是，克林特完全不记得了，脑子里对这件事一片空白。

“克林特……你还好吗？”

托尔的手指还没碰到他，弓箭手就惊得向后退了一步。气氛尴尬起来。托尔垂下手臂，克林特慌乱地错开眼。他浑身发烫，一个裸着的托尔就在他面前，这真的就像一场梦的开始画面了。赶快说完，马上离开！  
“咳咳，托尔，我是来——”  
“嘘，不用说出来。洛基已经告诉我了……”  
“什么？”  
克林特被托尔一把揽入怀中。粗大的手指温柔的抚摸着他的头，而另一手按在他背上。雷神低沉的声音从头顶传来，随着胸膛的起伏震在克林特耳中，“跟他在一起后，你便无法独自入睡。别担心，洛基不在的时候我会照顾你。”  
什么？！  
这是开门的方式不太对吗！！

“托—托尔，你先放手！”那些是洛基的谎言。  
可惜话还没说出口，人已经被神抗在了肩膀上。天，那种奇怪的战栗又出现了。克林特只觉得浑身酥软，等他反应过来，已经躺在了卧室的大床上。

啊，不愧是斯塔克提供的床具，质量真好啊。  
从被仰面摔在床中央，再到托尔压上来，整个过程床体几乎没发出什么响声。这跟梦中那张被摇晃得吱吱呀呀快要散架的床有很大不同，除了身上的重量和梦中惊人的相似……现在还有闲心比较这些，其实他还是在做梦吧。一定是。  
但是当T恤被卷起，工装裤的拉链被拉开，灵巧的舌头顺着腹肌一路上滑，最终堵住他的嘴巴……克林特的大脑终于认识到——这是来真的！

下巴被捏得生疼，雷神的吻粗暴且不容抵抗，在他的口腔内攻城略池。愉悦感自每一个毛孔渗透而出。克林特忍不住哼了一声，这鼓励了那该死的舌头对上牙膛发动了一次攻击。他不甘示弱揪住对方的头发，在口中与其纠缠起来。  
凭什么托尔连舌头的力量都完胜过他？  
不公平！  
就这么稍不留神，两只手就被人拽下钳住手腕拉过了头顶。托尔另一只手的食指从他的下巴刮至嘴角，将淌下的唾液抹回在他的唇上。操，这招数是克林特喜欢对女孩们用的。没想到也有被别人戏弄的一天。他可不是妞！克林特恶意地狠狠咬了一口抚弄他的手指，并挣扎双手以示抗议，却无法否认自己因此硬了起来。

托尔大笑，手上的力道并没有减轻。  
克林特又挣扎了两次，随后就弃了徒劳的举动。他向上抬起屁股，让两个人的勃起挤在一起。金发的外星神颤动了一下，眼色变得更深，那种危险的神情让克林特躁动地舔了一圈嘴唇。想看看雷神情动的样子，想知道是否与梦中相同。真的，克林特可以就这么顺其自然地跟托尔操上一回。  
可是逐渐回归的理智正敲打他的良心。  
喂，托尔只是被洛基骗了。恶作剧之神他哥被恶作剧了一把。就算你不介意被上，但对方可不一定就真的想睡你。克林特挫败缩了缩肩膀，老老实实错开重点部位。在托尔困惑的目光下叹了口气。

“你被洛基骗了。”声音有些意外的沙哑，他清了清嗓子继续说，“听着，无论那混蛋对你说了什么，我和他没有一点关系。对，不管嘴巴、手、还是屁股，他没碰过我的，我也没碰过他的。”

托尔足足呆愣了五秒钟。  
突然，松开手，像瞧见什么可怕怪物似的猛向后撤去。  
“对不起，天啊，克林特！我不是有意……请原谅我的无礼。”看着金发大个子无措地爬下床，克林特撑坐起来，感到有点受伤。  
“放松点，托尔，这没什么。”  
“不不，我没想到洛基会在这种事情上撒谎！”  
托尔显然愤怒了，雷神之锤从墙角飞入掌中，战衣逐渐覆盖了强壮的身躯，“抱歉，我的朋友，我会让洛基记住这次说谎的教训。”锤子摇晃起来，“等我回来再正式向你致歉。”

这有点过了吧……为一个玩笑开战？

“托尔——”他还没来及劝说，红色的披风已经冲出了阳台。  
克林特挫败的倒回床上。该死的，他还硬着呢！

 

3  
托尔消失了两天。  
第三天午餐时，窗外响起了雷鸣。贾维斯说雷神直接回了自己的房间，不希望有人打扰。有点反常。不过，每次外星兄弟互殴之后，托尔的情绪都会低落几天。  
克林特突然没有了食欲，随便吃了几口就去了靶场。

他在那里呆到了午夜。没有人来找他道歉。真好。  
因为克林特现在不确定自己有没有把握在看到托尔时，可以控制住自己不要扑上去。  
对，他确信自己最近有些饥渴得神经错乱了。

托尔离开的当天夜里，克林特就在托尔的房间自撸了一发。嘿，不是他猥琐，硬成那样，根本走不回自己房间再处理。  
然后……  
然后……转天晚上他又梦到了托尔。唔，好吧，谁让那个吻实在销魂。  
但是在第二天夜里，情况就不一样了。  
克林特梦到了托尔和……洛基！他被兄弟两个一前一后操弄得只剩下哭的力气。梦醒后，弓箭手第一反应：考虑要不要去看看心理医生。

梦见有傲人胸肌的猛男还可以解释为发春，但梦见那个冷血恶棍……这算斯德哥尔摩了吧？  
但思索再三，理智的神盾特工认为还是暂且不要张扬出去。丢脸不算还平添麻烦。  
正确的自我治疗方法就是去酒吧猎艳一回。

所以，此时此刻，克林特巴顿——代号鹰眼——地球最强神射手，坐在吧台边，一边用舌尖够着杯子里的冰块，一边余光扫视周围。  
太矮，不要；太瘦，不要；胸不够大，不要；眼睛不是蓝色，不要；头发不是金色或黑……等等，克林特突然意识到自己的标准有些问题。  
他还在拿外星神当参照！

“你很挑剔？”哦，这个是他今天想找的型。高大健硕俊美，蓝眼黑发，那只抚摸在他臀线上的大手足够令人战栗。  
“看以什么标准评判。”  
克林特眯起眼睛，仰起脖子，把最后一口威士忌吞下肚，然后揪过衣领，把辛辣的液体灌进对方的嘴里，“你的伪装糟糕透顶，洛基。”

“哦，什么都逃不过你的眼睛是吗，鹰眼？”男人的五官幻化成那张熟悉的面孔，修长的手指抚过刚才克林特吻过的唇瓣，玩味地挑起嘴角，“我们换个地方？”

好吧，这看起来不太妙。  
只是一眨眼的功夫，吧台椅就变成了一张吱呀作响大床上。

克林特略微紧张的吞咽了一口，“我做的那些梦都是你的把戏，对吗？”  
“你这些天做梦了吗？”  
缓慢而优雅地解开衬衣扣子的邪神无辜的望着他。那眼神足以让克林特确定自己踏入了一个挣脱不出的陷阱。他试图跟退下最后一件遮挡物的邪神正经的谈一谈。  
“瞧，我知道你很忙。有很多星球等着你去统治，你不应该把有限的时间浪费在——”  
“我找你只是想听个睡前故事。”  
“什么？”  
“跟我讲你的梦，然后我让你离开。”洛基坐到了他的身边。  
“可是……”你为什么脱光衣……哦，裸睡，外星人的风俗习惯。

“好吧，我会告诉你。但是你也需要向我说实话，你对托尔撒谎的事情暂且不提，这一次，你又说了什么？”

一丝狩猎者的兴奋从洛基眼中闪过，“你讲完，我自然就告诉你。”  
克林特现在有点后悔了。但这个房间没有窗也没有门，除了完成跟邪神的交易，似乎暂时想不出别的办法。

“咳，那是一个傍晚，”自暴自弃的弓箭手开始不紧不慢地，用念报告时那种冷静的调子描述梦的开端。  
“我在靶场进行日常训练，有个人突然从身后夺走了我的弓。”  
“听起来不像是好梦。”  
“有人握住我的腰，说想跟我打个赌。”  
“是什么样的赌注？”腰侧被修长有力的大手固定住，拇指暧昧地隔着T恤上下摩挲着。克林特牙齿打了颤。  
“他说如果我能从他手中挣脱，”他故意压低声音，身旁的低下头，“他就让我——”操他。最后两个字消失在肘击脸部的动作中。

洛基疼得呲下，下巴上又挨了一击，克林特抓准机会，伸手拧住对方的胳膊，猛一用力，就把身材魁梧的男人狠狠压在了地上。  
锋利的匕首冰冷地抵在神的脖子上，“识相点，这不是地球上的东西，割开你的喉咙轻而易举。”

 

4  
在洛基嘴角挂起那种让人心里发毛的笑意时，克林特就应当小心了。太自以为是，还真认为一个外星匕首就能掌控全局呢！  
所以，被挟制的人无意似地问了一句，“如果打赌是你输了呢？”  
克林特就把实话说了。

“他就可以把我操个透……啊——”

然后，他都不知道自己怎么就被脸朝下按在了床上，后背被膝盖顶住，动弹不得。

克林特身上的T恤被轻易的撕碎，下一秒，胳膊就被反剪过去，手臂被绑了起来。一缕黑发垂落在眼前，腰背的肌肤因与另一个人赤裸接触而灼烧起来。  
温热地气息喷洒在脖颈上，洛基含着他的耳垂，“你一定输了赌注。”手指在他的腰间流连，“然后他做了什么？”裤子被飞速地扒掉，“你们直接在靶场的地板上干起来了吗？”

克林特发出一声呜咽，他给自己惹上了一个大麻烦。显然，现在隔着内裤不轻不重蹂躏他的男人，并不是真的只想听听睡前故事。而该死的是，克林特兴起了。梦境与现实重叠。  
“不……他带我去了他的房间。我喜欢在床上干。”  
“他像这样捆了你吗？”  
“呜~没有……”  
“撒谎可不好，我的小鹰。”洛基吸吮他的脖子，手上的力道又加重了几分。  
克林特挣扎扭动着，却无法阻止自己在那个男人手里逐渐硬起来。哦，上帝，如此温暖，粗糙，足够大到可以完全包裹住他。他想要更多……

可惜那双手的主人并不认同。  
克林特可耻地发出了失望的咕哝，但很快，沾染上前液味道的手指就塞进了他的嘴巴里，而另一只手开始在他战栗的身体上四处点火。  
“嗯~你很敏感……”  
洛基在他的乳尖上掐捏，似乎很享受这个举动所引起的肢体抽搐。肿痛感已经远远盖过了原始的刺激。但这种痛楚却让克林特卖力地跟逗弄他舌头的两根手指玩乐起来。吸吮，舔舐，他闭起眼睛回忆梦中的情景，腥臊的精液仿佛还留嘴巴里。

“梦里那人……啊恩……也这么说，”克林特喘息着，一边鄙视自己一边用牙齿挑逗的轻咬白皙的指尖，“他说我擅长口活。”

身上的人闷哼一声，抽回手指，把他拎起调转过来。  
“告诉我，你怎么做的。”  
洛基跪直了身体，半勃的状态已经让克林特干咽了几下。是不是神族的尺寸都能让地球男性男性产生自卑感。不管上下哪张口想完全吞下去可不太容易。

克林特把膝盖分得更开，稳住重心，“我像这样……”，他低头探身，伸出灵巧的舌尖，从根部沿血管往顶端仔细舔弄，再绕回双球又溜向柱体，口水顺着舌尖一路沿留，“把它弄湿。”当沾满雄性气味的舌头收回嘴巴里，巨大的性器已经完全硬起并泛起水泽。  
“……然后呢？”洛基嗓音粗哑，用手按住他的头急躁地催促着。  
克林特浅浅含住顶部，收缩口腔吸吮了几下，很快又吐了出来。听到失望的喘息，他仰起头，对上染满情欲的绿眼珠，无辜地裂开嘴，“我忘了。”  
洛基几乎是发出一声咆哮。就像梦中那样，狠狠捏住克林特的脸颊，毫不留情直接挺了进去。没有再给他任何挑衅和卖弄的机会。

“早就应该这么干了…啊……我居然错过了如此美好的用途…嗯啊……”

克林特的嘴巴张到极限，浓密的耻毛擦得他皮肤发痛。口腔黏膜说不定被擦破了，无法确定，他被塞得鼓鼓的，洛基按住他的脑袋，粗暴地抽插，一下又一下。他的喉咙一定被操肿了。无意识地泪水混着口水淌过下颚，他拼命的想要呼吸，反呕的感觉都比不上窒息感强烈。

但愿他不是第一个死于口交的神盾特工。克林特意识模糊的想。

砰——  
有什么沉重的东西击碎了墙壁。

克林特感觉嘴里的巨物突然搏动了一下，洛基释放了，浓稠的精液顺着食道直接落入他的腹腔。像梦里一样。克林特抽搐着弯下腰干呕起来。根本顾不上察觉到周围的变化。

“弟弟，你做了什么！天啊~克林特。”

托尔洪亮的声音在耳边响起，干燥的大手撑着他的腹部，迅速解开了捆绑在他双臂的布条。克林特因这种碰触手脚瘫软阴茎颤动。太诡异了。  
他吃力地抓住雷神的臂膀，倚靠在铠甲上，懊恼地咕哝着，“我觉得这还是一场梦……”

“我说过，睡前故事，讲完才能离开。”洛基伸手擦过克林特嘴角的浊液，抹在了托尔的脸颊上，“克林特，人到齐了，你可以开始继续讲了。”

 

5  
“弟弟！”托尔皱眉警告了一声。  
“克林特~”洛基弯起嘴角诱惑着。  
“托尔……”克林特则朝托尔抛去求救的眼神。

这是个多么糟糕的僵局。

“我要带他回去。”托尔坚定地说。他拽着克林特的手腕，很用力。  
洛基张着腿坐在床边，目光像蛇一样缠过雷神的脸，“如果你能，我的哥哥。”修长的食指在自己的薄唇上情色地滑动，“你上次从‘誓言之屋’出去是什么时候？”

“不，你不是……”托尔的脸瞬间惨白，抓起克林特的双手翻看，果然，右手食指上有一个红色的印迹。雷神愤怒的咆哮了一声，松开克林特，上前一把捏住洛基的下巴，把他整个人从床上提了起来，“告诉我，你没有逼迫他立下任何——”

“别急，我怎么会对你可爱的伙伴做那些恶毒的事。”邪神的影子突然从托尔手上消失。克林特被拉到床中跌进洛基怀里，邪神蹭着克林特的脖子说，“我被奥丁限制了，记得么，我牲畜无害。”

“你要干什么，洛基？”

“我在帮你尽早把你可爱的朋友从这里带走。”

“我有没有权利说句话。”克林特不甘心的插嘴，但显然没有人听他的。

“他只要把自己的梦诚实的讲出来，就可以离开这里。”洛基的双手漫不经心地在克林特胸膛上游走，他看到托尔的视线粘过来，嘴角微微弯起。

托尔紧了下眉头，怀疑道，“只是这样？”

“哦~~~~~~~还是你觉得他可以做更多？”洛基眯起眼睛盯着托尔，意有所指地用舌头做了一个下流的动作。

雷神愤怒地低吼一声把克林特重新拉到自己身前，洛基并没有阻止，好整以暇地坐在那等他哥哥的决定——  
“克林特很抱歉……把你卷进来。”托尔偏过头，好像故意不跟克林特视线交汇，“我很抱歉，恐怕只能按照规矩来，这是个‘誓言之屋’，想要出去就只能……”

克林特吞咽了一口，有点绝望。他看着一脸凝重的托尔，然后深吸口气转过头问洛基，“你确定只有这个办法？或、或者……”他停顿下来权衡了片刻，舔了舔嘴唇，“你可以让托尔先离开。等他走了咱们单独谈。你知道，找点别的方法。你喜欢的。”他急切地暗示。虽然这行为糟透了。

洛基佯装遗憾的摇摇头，“真抱歉，但托尔无法离开，我们谁都出不去，除非你完成承诺。”

“我可以做非~常~多~你喜欢的……”

“克林特！”托尔想大声喝止克林特。

可并不成功。克林特有自己的打算，跟讲述梦境比起来，他宁愿跟洛基来上几发。“头儿，你再考虑考虑，求你~~”他甚至用到了被控制期间的语气。真的，他不能在托尔面前讲述那些事情。

洛基眼睛被点亮，不自然地抿了下嘴唇，“哦，早知道我应该给我们留点空间。”邪神是真的有些遗憾，“但是很可惜，克林特。只有这一种办法。”

老天，克林特自暴自弃的垂下头，用双手捂住了脸。

托尔困惑地问，“克林特，我的好友，你为什么不愿意讲述梦境，如果其中涉及到了你的秘密，我对奥丁发誓，绝对为你保密。”

这个安慰一点起不到作用。“托尔，你知道，我要说的……我……这只是一个梦……如果我说的让你愤怒我很抱歉。这只是梦，都是男人你可以理解……希望是。”

“克林特？”托尔感到更加困惑了。

“好了。哥哥，我们让克林特开始吧。”洛基拍了拍床，克林特极不情愿的坐到邪神身边。现在他身上除了一条湿透的内裤和一双袜子再无旁物……谢天谢地，这屋里还有床单。他拽过床单把自己裹了起来。

“至少你应该穿上衣服。”他不满地瞥向洛基。

“这是个睡前故事，这是条件里。实际上，托尔你需要躺过来。”

老天，还能更糟糕吗？

很好。克林特盘腿坐在床中央，身上披着床单。左边躺着洛基，右边是托尔，赤裸地，两个光溜溜有完美身材的神。他们的目光似乎要把他烧穿。这让克林特从刚才就没得到释放的欲望更加难受。

他努力让自己忽略托尔，把被单拉得更紧，“好吧，从……哪里开始？”

“从你吞下我的精液。”洛基微笑着看一脸怒意的托尔，优雅地补充道，“我是说，梦里的部分。”

克林特咒骂了一句，不知道为什么自己会落到这个地步。

6  
好吧，不就是讲述春梦嘛，这没什么。  
与他经历过的各种刑讯相比不值一提。何况克林特是乐于享受性爱的人，如果洛基认为他会因羞耻备受打击，那真是大错特错。

“托尔，你明白梦境是不可控的对吧……”克林特决定先向托尔摊牌，“我梦到了什么，并不代表我想要什么，或是希望发生什么。”操他的谎言，他当然想要托尔。  
想要那双大手像攥锤子那样握紧他的腰，想要那些粗糙的手指抚遍他的全身，开拓他的……

克林特吞咽了一口，揪紧了被单。  
哦，只是这么想下去，就让他硬得发疼。

托尔保持着永远处于状况外的好习惯，他对克林特的处境毫无察觉，点头说，“我当然能理解，我的朋友。就像我曾经在梦中生吞了一整头牛，但我没有想过去那样吃下整头牛，我不喜欢血淋淋的生肉。”

“哦，是个好比喻…你…能理解，这很好。”  
克林特打心里感谢托尔提供的画面，真的，足以让烧遍他全身的欲火降下半段。

“哦~~这么说……”洛基拖了一个长音，“真遗憾你不是真的喜欢喝我的精液，但你刚才做得棒极了，我完全分别不出梦和现实的差距。”说完还回味地舔了下嘴唇。

克林特选择无视这个挑衅，但嘴巴里残留的腥味刺激着他脆弱的神经，“不论什么。我们现在能回到正题吗？因为我他妈的很想赶快出去。”他给了洛基一个记恨的眼神。他现在毫不怀疑那些春梦的源头了，只是还不清楚原因，“好吧……在我咽了那玩意之后……你…找了另外的人一起操我——”

“弟弟！你那样做太无礼了！就算在梦里。”托尔从床上坐起来，发出不满的指责。

克林特几乎要感动了，但感激的话还没说出口，雷神就补充道，“阿斯加德的勇士应该尊重他们的床伴，你能不随便找什么人参与你们的情事，你需要先得到他的准许。”  
“上帝啊……”克林特无力地把脸埋进在膝盖。  
“说得没错，哥哥。”  
洛基微笑着回应，克林特有了不好的预感。

“我亲爱的小鹰，老实告诉托尔，我们的梦中游戏有没有邀请他一起参与？”

“操！别那样叫我。”克林特尽量让自己看起来是被这个问题激怒了，而不是……不是满怀期待，“别做多余的事，我很快讲完那该死的梦，然后我们出去再继续任何该死的事。”

“克林特…你在梦中拒绝了我吗？”  
托尔的声音听起来有些受伤，他扳过克林特的肩膀，与自己对视，“我令你感到厌恶吗？”  
“什么？”  
那双大手在皮肤引起的热度和战栗让克林特脑子停转了几秒。似乎是因为没有立刻得到回复，雷神加深了误解，“你拒绝我，是因为上一次我做得不够好？”  
“什么？！”  
“克林特当然不会喜欢你毫无技巧的粗暴性爱。”洛基不会放过任何一次奚落的机会。  
“闭嘴，我跟托尔什么都没发生过。”  
“可是那天……”  
“那天你被你弟弟耍了。对，你吻了我，然后你就走了。托尔，你他妈让我一个人硬在那里，你就走了。”  
上帝恨我。一定是因为他全身血液现在都集中在下半身，大脑供血不足，才会白痴到跟托尔说这种话。

“我为此道歉，”托尔把克林特拉入怀里。怀里？！“我会补偿你。”补偿是什么意思？

下一秒，他的被单就被扯掉了。

“弟弟，很抱歉要耽误些时间。但克林特的要求应该先被满足。”  
“哦~~我们想法一致。实际上，我不介意帮你进行双倍补充。”说着，洛基的手指已经先于托尔滑进了克林特的内裤，缠上了他的硬挺。

“等一等，我没有……没有要求你……啊……啊哈……”  
他根本无法抗拒，如果刚才那场口交没有被打断，再多一分钟他就能射出来。该死的手指，该死的技巧。  
克林特咬住下唇阻止自己呻吟出声。他坚持不了多久。

“你发出的声音很好听，不应该感到害羞。”  
托尔用拇指启开克林特的嘴巴，引出一串惊喘。雷神满意地笑了笑，捏住克林特的下巴吻了上去。  
操操操，克林特在心中狂骂，但化到嘴边都变成呜咽。他最好马上射出来，否则他一定会屈从欲望，主动撅起屁股求两个外星人跟他做个全套。

洛基显然知道他在想什么。

“对自己诚实点，巴顿，”邪神加重了手上的力道。克林特的内裤不知何时已经被扒到了大腿上，托尔正一寸一寸向下亲吻他的腹部。  
洛基趁机贴近他的耳朵，低声诱惑着，“这是难得的机会，巴顿，我可以满足你那肮脏的小秘密。好好求我，我就让他狠狠干你。就像在你梦里，我将满足你，让你被他操透连哭的力气都没有……”  
“闭……闭嘴……那是…啊……不可能……”  
“哦，真遗憾。”洛基眯起眼睛，“我替你们愚蠢的原则感到遗憾。”他用指甲在克林特顶端恶意刮蹭了一下，“但我依然愿意操透你。”

克林特尖叫着射了出来。  
洛基从脸上抹下喷溅的白浊，用舌头舔了舔，然后望向瘫软在托尔臂弯中的克林特。

“嗯~我们合作相当愉快。那么是不是应该快点进入下一步了？”

 

7

克林特瘫在托尔怀中大口地喘着气。  
他知道雷神已经硬了。这是男人的正常反应，对外星人同理。但眼下，他应该尽快讲完那该死梦，然后离开这里，而不是回味刚才托尔亲吻他时的味道。  
刚刚那真是……喔~~~~好吧，要专业。

“下一步？下一步就是……在梦中的你们两个用各种方式把我操了个遍。”克林特撑坐起来，脱掉扒在大腿上的内裤，拿起来胡乱清理了一下自己，然后把它扔到床下。他佯装平静地望向洛基，“这就是所有的。我说完了。请别告诉我这破屋子变态到需要描述整个细节？我可不是色情电影编剧。”

洛基眯起眼睛，抬起右手打了个响指。  
三个人等待了几秒，没有任何事情发生。托尔皱着脸，抓过克林特的右手，那个红点依然存在。  
“洛基。”托尔的嗓音里带着一丝危险的情绪。  
“看来比我想的复杂……”洛基的手指点在唇上，那上面还沾着克林特的体液。克林特忍不住干咽了一口。“这屋子牢不可破，但你却闯进来了……这意味着——”

“需要重现语言描述的状态？”托尔立刻接了下句，毫不惊讶，“就像我们年轻的时候。”

“对就像我们年轻的时候……”  
洛基的脸上有一瞬的恍惚，然后掰过托尔的脸，在克林特震惊的目光下给了他哥哥一个湿吻。“我想起了我们欢乐的时光。”邪神退开后勾起嘴角等等托尔的反应。

而雷神皱着眉沉默了几秒，似乎在跟自己做着某种斗争，但很快他做出了决定。一把揽过洛基的脖子。他们又陷入了一个吻。  
哦，也许克林特可以趁着这个机会溜得远远的，把床留个他们兄弟。

“我的小鹰，你想去哪？”  
还没走出一步，他就被扔回了床上。托尔压住了他的胸口，洛基握住了他的双脚……

“如果你想出去就不应该这样做，克林特。”托尔的气息喷洒在他的耳廓。

“托尔，你不是真相信他的话吧？”

“我很确定。”

“凭什么?”

“在床上他不会骗我。”好吧，这是克林特听到过的最扯的理由了。但这个理由该死的来自托尔……

“你最好能保证。”克林特咬牙切齿，“好吧，你们需要先用手指让我再射一回……”他在托尔伸手准备抚弄他的阴茎时伸手阻止。“是……用手指操射我。”他的脸颊一定烧起来了。  
而那个该死的神居然发出爽朗的笑死。

“这个我和洛基都能办到。”

当第一根手指探入身体，克林特不适地挺起腰，刚要挣扎就被托尔的大手按着腹部压回了床上。他呜咽出声，但因为嘴中含着托尔的手指而含混不清。  
被异物进入的感觉让神盾特工浑身的肌肉都绷紧起来。  
克林特不是没跟男人做过，但他从未处于这样的位置，每当有床伴提出要求，他会用一个完美的口活作为回报。克林特对被插入没有兴趣。  
对，他在梦中是被两个外星神操翻了天。  
但是，梦境终究是梦境。

“你紧得不可思议。”洛基啧啧有声，修长的手指在穴口按揉进出，仔细观察着克林特每一个反应，“我会尽量温柔，毕竟这是你的第一次。”对，这个外星人知道他的一切。  
“闭、闭嘴！”  
克林特恼怒地拉开托尔的手腕对洛基低吼。嘴角溢出的唾液和嘶哑声音让这次威胁毫无威慑力，他仍然陷在高潮的余韵里。  
“就……就好像你自己多……有经验——啊——”  
“看来我需要更努力一些。”  
洛基报复地向里狠捅了几下，克林特惨叫出声，“你这婊子养的！”

“嘿！不许侮辱我的母后。”托尔不满的咕哝。

然后，克林特的锁骨被重重咬了一口。第二根手指也戳了进去，更粗糙，是托尔的手指，像头正在强夺地盘的雄狮，在克林特的穴口内与他弟弟争斗。  
“操——托尔……慢点……”克林特大口大口吸着气，眼中已经蒙了一层雾水，不久前发泄过的阴茎逐渐恢复了精神。这大概是他经历过的最短的不应期。  
但这是不对的。  
他们，他们只是为了离开这个莫名其妙的“誓言之屋”。克林特应该快速完成这个，而不是越陷越深，沉迷于……

“……不……不是那……啊……”

瞬间，欲望犹如洪水席淹没了克林特的理智。大概还有羞耻。  
在托尔的食指强行辗压过他的前列腺时，克林特大声地呻吟起来。

“瞧，他有多喜欢。”洛基笑着半退出战局，将注意力转向克林特的胸口。巧言如簧的银舌头从左边的乳尖上扫过，在听到短促地啜泣时张嘴吸允起来。克林特涨红了脸，洛基绿色的眼睛一刻没有离开他的视线，这种觉冲击远远超过了感知。他两只手无力地按在洛基的肩头，在推开和拉近中犹豫不决。

真是太糟糕了。  
从来没有人仅仅是玩弄他的乳头就让他硬起来。

 

TBC


End file.
